egg_comicsfandomcom-20200214-history
The timeline
Complete Egg Comics lore ' ' 0- spirit world The universe is made and the order of the spirit world has been found as the light and the darkness combat each other ' ' 1- mainland (THE MEME WAR) Shrek and his band gets enlisted into the meme war to combat the normies, the brazilian forces get raided and they are victorious. After their defeat shrek went back to his swamp but suffers from depression and PTSD. ' ' 2- mainland (SHREK VS THE FORCES OF CRINGE) The ebic department is after shrek and donkey so they travel to the hood to take refugee and meets hood krabs, sam hyde, and deep web intel. They get attacked by paw patrol and go to a bar they meet lord b8r and sandpaper condoms and escape in a drone. The ebic department has hired the league of niggas, fart nigga, kyloren, kanye and kitchen guy. They have a drone battle but gets lost in an portal to the multiverse portal. Shrek finds a crystal ' ' 3- multiverse (THE LAUGE OF FART NIGGAS the niggas and swa must work together to escape the portal despite their mistrust. The ebic department finds out their leauge of niggas has betrayed them and has ordered their death. The niggas and swa work together to have an epic battle but same hyde and donkey is killed in the process. this saddens the group but they must keep going and get back to the mainland ' ' 4- spirit world ( THE DARK LORD) Sam hyde awakens from his death and finds out he was able to get into the afterlife because his kill count of 17453. The lord of darkness finds same hyde but sam kills him gaining his dark power. Meanwhile one of the peace lords casine leaves the peace order and train cats. But without casine sam the new dark lord has put the rocks to take over spirit world and sends biggie cheese to kill all the cats. ' ' 5- tag realm (THE HOLY CABINET) Shrek and the group end up in the tag realm but donkey drops the crystal as dolan picks it up from the ground. Dolan and his crew zank forms the holy cabinet and combats the weebs. Zank suggest that dolon should use the crystal and recruit a member from the spirit world. Dolan takes detroids and his son to the realm ' ' 6- spirit world/ tag realm ( THE CAT LORDS) biggie cheese kills the cats but forgets one danks man tries to save czech but gets ambushed by biggie cheese. Dolan saves them and they escape with goulash. Once they get back to the tag realm the cats part ways. ' ' 7- poo ass galaxy/ mainland (SPACE COWBOYS) Lord B8r and sandpaper gets lost in a dessert called sand land. They find a city and become cowboys. The cowboy group face a rival faction called the crusaders lead by holy land and they have fight. Swa joins the cowboys but sand dies in the fight. Meanwhile shrek and the group come across sam hyde in the spirit world and deep web intel joins sam hyde while the group finally gets back to mainland. But a new threat called yeet patrol has taken over everything. ' ' 8- tag realm ( PRISSO BREAK) The cabinet fights rwby but they fail and get captured. Meanwhile agents of donald trump shitpost and burgerton defect from him because he has been hiding a crab army they go and fight the army and capture a tomato cargo pilot from weebland. danksman contacts czech to save him and shitposts group finds him and rescue the caninet. Kleenecks gets left behind and yang pandas clones him using tech from boss baby. ' ' 9- tag realm ( THE IMPEACHMENT) The cabinet groups up and and joins shitposts group to fight trump and take america for their new empire. They first need to get a base and establish and empire, meanwhile deli dolan shitpost and bob go on a mission to recruit nerf kids to fight in the ddlg cave, they find the kids but find out that they were working with the crabs and the missions is failed bob dies but the rest of the group is saved. They went on and defeated trump but lost czech billy and boss baby in injured. Sam hyde has sent two agents to the tag realm but gets trapped in a forest. ' ' 10-Tag realm ( THE SPONGE WAR) The egg empire is formed but new treats arive the weebs, crabs and nerf join alliances. And the sponge empire declares war. The boss baby joins the weeb alliance and is ordered to capture danks. Egg troops are required to fight the sponge but while they were distracted the nerf captures danksman and a special ops team cheesecake squad rescues him and the egg empire pick them up, goulash blasts bossbaby into a different dimension ' ' 11- poo ass galaxy (CONSLE WARS) Boss baby/sheldon is found by tyler malka and wants him to join him to get rid of all the nintendrones from his planet. Sheldon shows the sony army his cloning tech he got from the weebs and makes a shitpost clone to join their group. The new guy antishitpost was effective and got helped the sony army right away while tyler used scams to fund his army. ' ' 12- mainland ( THE DEADLY COMBAT) shrek combats the new force of treats of yeet patrol but kylo, kitchen guy ,fart, puss and boots, and the shovel knight dies in the terrible war againt them and the league of niggas are forgiven and shrek is taken out of the ebic department bounties kanye joins the ebic department, and shrek lives in peace for now. ' ' 13- tag realm ( THE FORREST) Danksman senses that an agent has been dispatched to the forrest tag so they sent new recruits to aid dolans green squad to fight AFH. a squad worth of cadets make into the army and go to the forrest to fight AFH but hes too strong but DWI saves dolan to gain his trust. When they get back danksman tries to get america back but the sponge gets it instead. ' ' 14- tag realm ( THE WEEB ATTACK) the egg empire attacks a weeb outpost to find out that kleenecks with yang is gay so they blow him up but yang survives bc hes fat. The real kleenecks meets up with swa wanna bees but get infected by weeb juice by voln. The empire then attack a kpop group and re establishes the empire but then the real kleenecks go to weeb land the empire comes but it was a trap but team voln ambushes them with crabs and nerf kids. Voln escapes the battle as the eggs win but the swa wanna be guys turn into weebs due to the weeb juice.